Hiccup And Astrid A Super Short Story
by ygirl9996
Summary: Just a super short and super fast story of hiccup and astrid. Please give me ideas for new storys!
1. Chapter 1

He woke up in the middle of the night. He felt really confused and decided to go for a walk far from everything that troubled him he looked over to his side and saw toothless was sound asleep. He got up and went downstairs and out the back door.

Astrid was still in the woods training actually she was throwing her axe a poor trees and pretending they were snotlouts head or face. She heard someone walking, she took her axe out of the tree and stood behind it.

He was walking . We all know where he was going. The cove of course. Where else would he be? He always goes to the cove .that same cove were he met toothless, that same cove were he did not have to worry about anything .

She looked from behind the tree and saw him, she knew it was him from the sound his foot would make sometimes , the pattern. Metal then foot, metal then foot. She decided to follow him to see what he was up to.

He made it to the cove and sat down on a big flat rock the rock that was closest to the water. He could see the moon's blue-ish kind of colour.

She could see him, should she go over there and ask him what he's doing here of should she just stay here behind a tree in the cove. She chose to go over there and see whats up with him. He has not been acting like himself lately he's been in gobbers blacksmith shop all the time for the past week maybe , just maybe if she knew what was wrong she could help. Astrid was a warrior of course but she still had a warm heart . She put her axe down behind a rock and walked over.

He was lost in his thoughts and did not even hear her coming.

Astrid: Hiccup?

He got out of his thoughts.

Hiccup: Astrid?

Astrid: what are you doing here?

She asked and sat down beside him.

Hiccup: just… thinking

Astrid: why the long pause?

Hiccup: I don't know.

Astrid: is there something wrong?

He turned to face her.

Hiccup: No why would you say that?

Astrid: you've been spending a lot of time by yourself and in gobber's blacksmith shop.

Hiccup: just inventing.

Astrid: Hiccup I know there's more to that then just inventing.

She faced him. She put her hand on his arm.

Hiccup: it's fine … I'm fine

Astrid: you can tell me.

Hiccup: alright if your sure.

Astrid: I'm sure

Hiccup looked at her straight in the eye. He leaned in , she was not surprised. Why? Because she felt the same way. She leaned in to.

There lips touched , real gently though. She put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. The kiss ended. They stared at each other for a moment.

Astrid whispered

Astrid: was that really what's troubling you?

Hiccup: yea I guess..

He faced the other way

Hiccup: I guess I just really like you..

Astrid: I feel the same way to…..

He turned back, and smiled she smiled back.

They spent the rest of the night at the cove.

-Ygirl9996


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Super Short Story…. ( this is not part 2 of chapter one)**

Hiccup's p.o.v ( HICCUP'S STORY MODE)

I woke up on another beautiful day. I got up to change real fast ,but something stopped me … where was toothless? He usually wakes me up… I figured he was probably already at the academy , so I did not worry about it. After breakfast I decided to go look for toothless at the cove, we got training with the other teens after too. On my way there I found Astrid and Snoutlout , like always he was on the ground with Astrid's foot on his face , I tried my best not to laugh even though I would love to.

On my way over to them I heard Astrid say, ' Nobody kisses me on the lip's …. EVER', I heard snotlout mumble something about me , but nobody could really understand him. I asked what was going on. Astrid said Snoutlout once again flirted with her and tried to kiss her… I raised an eyebrow at that one. But she ignored it and let Snoutlout up. 'So where's toothless?' Snoutlout said, fixing his jaw. I replied with an ' I don't know ' and 'have you guys seen him?' they both shook there heads. 'Okay' I said after a minute ' come on we are gonna be late, the twins might actually not be late for once'. As we started walking to the academy Snotlout decided to pipe up again' Hard to believe' he said with a smile. Astrid looked annoyed and elbowed him in the chest. I just rolled my eyes and continued walking.

When we finally got to the academy we found Fishlegs with all of our dragons. 'Fishlegs?' Astrid said confused, ' what are you doing?' snotlout said . Fishlegs raised a finger and toothless got up on two feet and shot two plasma blasts into the air, the dragons joined tootless and together with all of there shots they made fireworks!

'Amazing' Astrid sighed , Snotlout looked a little jealous at Fishlegs so he decided to open his mouth but he was interrupted , the twins picked him up from behind and Ruff said 'lets throw Snotlout in there! ' Tuff replyed with ' totally in!' ' wait what?' snotlout squeaked as the twins threw his up.. or tried too , so they called there dragons! Barf picked up Snotlout and threw him in!

'I have to admit I think Snotlout should stay up there' I said. Everyone looked at me with an eyebrow raised. 'Just kidding!' , ' Amazing job Fishlegs now come on everyone lets mount up!' Snotlout said something but nobody could understand him. 'gurrfff' he said? This time he said ' fuurkkk' Astrid smiled and said. 'does'ent this remind you of the time the skrill shocked him?' Tuffnut smirked and said' I could translate what he's saying again?'

Fishlegs replyed and said ' No Thanks Tuff…. Maybe Another Day….'

**-YGIRL9996**

**SEARCH ME UP!**


End file.
